Deathly Daisy (a shortish one)
by CHARMED CHARMED
Summary: Very unusual demons


DEATHLY DAISY'S  
  
  
  
(SCENE A TEENAGE BOY(KYLE) (17) IN HIS APARTMENT(LIVING ROOM) ON THE PHONE, THE PLACE IS A REAL DUMP)  
  
KYLE - DUDE…. I DON'T CARE, I AM NOT COMING TO SEE IT…. ER NO WAY  
  
(YOU SEE 2 GIRLS FADE IN THE BATHROOM, THE ARE ONE IS BLONDE, THE OTHER IS A BRUNETTE, WITH HIPPIE CLOTHS ON, THEY LINK ARMS AND WALK IN THE LIVING ROOM WHERE KYLE IS)  
  
KYLE - I'M NOT … CHOW (PUTS PHONE DOWN AND SEE'S GIRLS) WOW WHERE DID YOU CHICKS COME FROM.  
  
  
  
(THE GIRLS COME NEARER KYLE AND THE BRUNETTE (LIZZIE) STEPS FORWARD)  
  
  
  
LIZZIE - WE HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE…. (HER VOICE IS VERY PROPER AND POSH)  
  
  
  
KYLE - AWESOME!  
  
  
  
LIZZIE - REALLY, WE DON'T THINK SO, YOU ARE FAMOUS, YOU MAKE A VERY LARGE CHANGE IN OUR WORLD .  
  
  
  
KYLE - (STANDING UP) REALLY … OH COOL! … SO WHY ARE YOU HERE ?  
  
  
  
(THE BLONDE (ROSE) WALKS FORWARD NEXT TO LIZZIE)  
  
  
  
ROSE - YOU WOULD THINK TO CONGRATULATE WOULDN'T YOU, NOT AT ALL THOUGH.  
  
  
  
LIZZIE- WE DON'T LIKE CHANGE, YOU MAKE CHANGE … WE WANT THINGS THE SAME .  
  
  
  
KYLE - WELL BEAUTIFUL … I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT  
  
  
  
ROSE - WE CAN  
  
  
  
(ROSE "BLOWS" ON HIM , FLOWERS COME OUT OF HER MOUTH, THEY WRAP  
  
ROUND HIM SQUEEZING HIM TO DEATH, HE "EXPLODES" INTO A SINGLE DEAD,  
  
DAISY LEAVING HIS "FAMOUS HEART" NEXT TO IT ON THE FLOOR.)  
  
  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
  
  
(SCENE THE HALLIWELL MANOR, PIPER IS SITTING ON THE SOFA TALKING TO LEO,  
  
PAIGE COMES THROUGH THE DOOR CARRYING A SUITCASE)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - HEY … ANYONE HOME  
  
  
  
(PIPER COMES OVER TO THE PORCH TO GREET PAIGE)  
  
  
  
PIPER - PAIGE, OH WELCOME HOME, OH … OH LEO  
  
  
  
(LEO TAKES PAIGE'S SUITCASE, PAIGE AND PIPER HUG , LEO GOES INTO THE KITCHEN)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - SO ER WHERE'S PHOEBE?  
  
  
  
PIPER - ERM … WELL SHE KINDA FAINTED IN THE SUPERMARKET, THE DOCTORS SAID IT WAS STRESS, AND SHE HAD TO STAY THERE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, TO BED REST.  
  
  
  
(THEY WALK INTO THE KITCHEN)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - WHAT TYPE OF STRESS?  
  
  
  
PIPER - WHAT YOU DON'T THINK DEMONS AND WARLOCKS ARE STRESS FULL?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OH THAT TYPE OF STRESS  
  
  
  
(PAIGE SITS ON A STOOL NEXT TO LEO, PIPER STARTS TO PREPARES THE DINNER)  
  
  
  
PIPER - ANYWAY, HOW WAS YOUR HOLIDAY?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OH IT WAS GREAT THE … ER 3 DAYS I WAS THERE  
  
  
  
LEO - BEING A WITCH HAS IT'S LIMITS HUH?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - YEAH, I JUST WISH INSTEAD OF DEMONS KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR 24/7 YOU COULD JUST … YOU KNOW … HANG A SIGN ON YOUR DOOR SAYING "OUT FOR LUNCH CALL BACK LATER"  
  
  
  
PIPER - (LAUGHING) IF ONLY YOU COULD …  
  
  
  
(THEY SEE A NEWS REPORT FLASH ON THE TELEVISION)  
  
  
  
LEO - OH TURN THAT UP  
  
  
  
(PIPER GOES TO THE TELEVISION)  
  
  
  
REPORTER - IT HAS NOW BEEN SAID THAT KYLE MINSON AGED 17 HAS BEEN MURDERED. THE ONLY THINGS IN HIS APARTMENT WERE ... A DEAD DAISY, AND HIS HEART.  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OH GOD…  
  
  
  
REPORTER - THERE ARE NO SUSPECTS, ALTHOUGH THERE HAS BEEN AN ATTACK LIKE THIS BEFORE.  
  
  
  
(PIPER SWITCHES IT OFF)  
  
  
  
PIPER - I'M TRYING TO DO THE DINNER … UGH … LEFT HIS HEART … UGH  
  
  
  
LEO - WHY DON'T WE GO OUT … YOU KNOW AS A HOMECOMING FOR PAIGE  
  
  
  
PIPER- WELL…  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OH YES … CAN WE?  
  
  
  
(PIPER STARTS TO WALK OUT)  
  
  
  
PIPER - AS LONG AS I'M VOTED HOMECOMING QUEEN  
  
  
  
(LEO AND PAIGE LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND BURST OUT LAUGHING)  
  
  
  
PIPER - (FROM THE OTHER ROOM) I HEARD THAT  
  
  
  
(SCENE MR AND MRS JAKES HOUSE – COURTNEY THERE BABY-SITTER IS LEAVING SHE IS ABOUT 14)  
  
  
  
(IN THE PORCH)  
  
  
  
MR JAKES - THANK YOU SO MUCH  
  
  
  
COURTNEY- LIKE … NO PROBLEM! I'M POPULAR, I'M FUNNY, BUT I LOVE KIDS  
  
  
  
MRS JAKES - OH… OK, HERE IS 30 DOLLARS…  
  
  
  
MR JAKES - OH PLEASE DARLING, BE GENEROUS  
  
  
  
MRS JAKES- I WA…  
  
  
  
MR JAKES - HERE IS $50  
  
  
  
COURTNEY- GREAT THANK YOU  
  
  
  
(SHE LEAVES,)  
  
  
  
MR JAKES - YOU'RE A FOOL , THE POOR LASS , SPENDING HER OWN TIME AND YOU ….  
  
  
  
MRS JAKES - YOU GAVE HER $50 DOLLARS !! I … I … I'M GOING TO BED  
  
  
  
(CUT TO COURTNEY COUNTING HER MONEY)  
  
  
  
(LIZZIE AND ROSE FADE IN LINKING ARMS)  
  
  
  
COURTNEY - WOW NEAT TRICK  
  
  
  
LIZZIE - WE HAVE SEEN THE FUTURE  
  
  
  
ROSE - YOU MAKE SOME CHANGES IN THIS SMALL PLACE, MAKING CHANGES IN THE WORLD  
  
  
  
COURTNEY - OK I'M SORRY, BUT I HAVEN'T A CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT  
  
  
  
ROSE - YOU BECOME A FAMOUS BABY-SITTER  
  
  
  
(COURTNEY LAUGHS)  
  
  
  
COURTNEY - ER … SO ?  
  
  
  
LIZZIE - WE HAVE NEVER HAD FAMOUS BABY – SITTERS, HOW RIDICULOUS  
  
  
  
ROSE - AND NEVER WILL  
  
  
  
  
  
(LIZZIE "BLOWS" ON HER , FLOWERS COME OUT OF HER MOUTH, THEY WRAP  
  
ROUND HER SQUEEZING HER TO DEATH, HER "EXPLODES" INTO A SINGLE DEAD,  
  
DAISY LEAVING HER "FAMOUS HEART" NEXT TO IT ON THE FLOOR.)  
  
  
  
(SCENE RESTAURANT PIPER AND PAIGE AND LEO ARE SITTING EATING THEIR MEALS)  
  
  
  
PIPER - WELL THANKS LEO … FOR PAYING EVEN THOUGH… I SAID I WOULD ….  
  
  
  
PAIGE - WELL THANKS TO WHOEVER … I'M A BIT TIGHT ON CASH AFTER MY HOLIDAY … YOU'D BE SURPRISED HOW MUCH I CAN SPEND IN THREE DAYS .  
  
  
  
(YOU HEAR THE ELDERS CALL LEO)  
  
  
  
LEO - THEIR CAL…  
  
  
  
PIPER- GO … GO … BYE (LEO LEAVES AND PIPER SIGHS.) SO IT'S SISTER TIME .  
  
  
  
(CUT TO HOSPITAL)  
  
  
  
(YOU SEE PHOEBE LYING IN BED THE DOCTOR WALKS IN)  
  
  
  
DOCTOR - WELL YOUR FREE TO GO THIS AFTERNOON  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - YAY ! I'M NEVER HAVING A LYE IN AGAIN  
  
  
  
(THE DOCTOR LAUGHS, HANDS HER A NEWSPAPER)  
  
  
  
DOCTOR - HERE IS YOUR DAILY PAPER  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - THANKS (HE LEAVES)  
  
  
  
(YOU SEE PHOEBE HAVING A PREMONITION OF A YOUNG GIRL BEING ATTACKED BY LIZZIE AND ROSE)  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - OH MY GOD  
  
  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(SCENE THE MANOR PIPER IS ON THE PHONE TO THE HOSPITAL, PAIGE IS READING THE NEWSPAPER)  
  
  
  
PIPER - OK … WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE (SHE PUTS THE PHONE DOWN)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - (YAWNING) WHO WAS THAT?  
  
  
  
PIPER - THE HOSPITAL, PHOEBE WANTS US TO GET THERE URGENTLY  
  
  
  
(PAIGE GETS UP AND THEY BOTH GO AND GET THEIR COATS, LEO ORBS IN)  
  
  
  
LEO - I NEED TO TALK  
  
  
  
PIPER- NOT NOW PHOEBE NEEDS US AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
  
  
LEO - IT'S IMPORTANT THER….  
  
  
  
PAIGE - COME WITH US, AND TELL US ON THE WAY (SHE GRINS AT LEO)  
  
  
  
(CUT TO CAR, LEO IS TELLING PIPER AND PAIGE ABOUT LIZZIE AND ROSE)  
  
LEO - THEY DON'T LIKE CHANGE, SO THEY KILL PEOPLE, WHO WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE…  
  
  
  
PAIGE - WHY ?  
  
  
  
LEO - I TOLD YOU THEY DON'T LIKE CHANGE, THEY TRY TO GET THINGS NEARER TO HOW THINGS WERE IN THE SIXTIES.  
  
  
  
PIPER- OK SO WHY THOSE PEOPLE? WHY NOT PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY CHANGED THINGS?  
  
  
  
LEO - BECAUSE THEY AREN'T POWERFUL ENOUGH, THEIR LEADER WAS, HER NAME WAS …. I CAN'T REMEMBER …. ERM  
  
  
  
PAIGE- WELL YOUR JOB HAS IT'S LIMITS TOO HUH?  
  
  
  
LEO - NO I … I …  
  
  
  
PAIGE- I.. I .. YEAH WHATEVER, I KNOW I'LL CALL FOR THE INFORMATION BOOK ON THE …  
  
  
  
(INFORMATION BOOK APPERS IN HERHAND)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - AHHH … OH DAMN IT … I CAN NEVER BE SARCASTI….  
  
  
  
LEO - TULIPO !  
  
  
  
PIPER- WHAT ?  
  
  
  
LEO - THAT'S HER NAME, SHE GAVE BIRTH TO TWO DAUGHTERS, THEY COULD BE AS POWERFUL AS HER, IF THEY WORKED TOGETHER, BUT THEY WOULD RISK HARMING THEMSELVES. SO THEY GO TO THE FUTURE, AND SEE PEOPLE WHOM MAKE CHANGES?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OK… BUT HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE….  
  
  
  
LEO - THEY CHOOSE SPECIFIC ONES  
  
  
  
PIPER- OH  
  
  
  
PAIGE - OK HOW DO THEY DO IT  
  
  
  
LEO - WELL THEY BREATH OUT MAGICAL BIDING FLOWERS  
  
  
  
(PIPER AND PAIGE LAUGH)  
  
  
  
LEO - THE FLOWERSS WRAP AROUND THE VICTIMS BODY, LITTERALLY SQUEEZING THEM TO DEATH. THEY LEAVE THE'RE ORGANS, AS A DEAD DAISY, AND THEY LEAVE THEIR HEART BECAUSE … THEN IT WON'T MAKE ANY CHANGES.  
  
  
  
(SCENE HOSPITAL)  
  
  
  
(PIPER, PAIGE AND LEO COME IN TO PHOEBE'S CUBICAL TO SEE PHOEBE, PHOEBE IS SKETCHING PICTURE'S OF THE DEMONS IN HER PREMONITION.)  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - LOOK I SAW THEM KILLING A GIRL, THEY BREATHED … FLOWERS AND …  
  
  
  
PIPER - FIRST – HI, SECOND WE KNOW ABOUT THEM, WHERE WAS THE GIRL IN YOUR PREMONITION  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD …  
  
  
  
PAIGE - WE GUESSED … NOW THESE HIPPIES ARE GOING DOWN  
  
  
  
LEO - WE'LL NEED YOU PHOEBE TO VANQUISH THEM PROBABLY, SO PIPER GO SIGN HER OUT.  
  
  
  
(SCENE – THE MANOR – ATTIC , PHOEBE IS SITTING DOWN , PIPER AND LEO ARE LOOKING IN THE BOOK OF SHADOWS , PAIGE IS DAY DREAMING EATING A LOLLIPOP.)  
  
  
  
PIPER- FOUND THEM, THE DEATHLY DAISY'S GEEZ THESE NAMES ARE GETTING EVEN CHEESIER BY THE MINUTE. THEY TRY AND FIND THE BIGGEST CHANGER IN THE 48 HOURS THEY ARRIVE, THEY ARRIVED YESERDAY.  
  
  
  
PAIGE - I THINK I KNOW WHO THE BIGG….  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - WHO COULD THE BIGGEST CHANGER BE ?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - ERM I KNOW …  
  
  
  
PIPER - A FUTURE QUEEN ?  
  
  
  
LEO - GUYS LISTEN … PAIGE SAYS SHE KNOWS WHO IT IS  
  
  
  
PIPER- WHO ?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - I THINK IT'S ME … I MEAN YOU GUYS HAVE CHANGED STUFF ALREADY, SO THEY CAN'T GET YOU, BUT US SAVING THE WORLD ALL THE TIME… IS A PRETTY BIG CHANGE, I'M NEW AT IT AREN'T I  
  
  
  
PIPER - OH GOD PAIGE ……  
  
  
  
  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[SCENE THE KITCHEN PAIGE IS LOOKING THROUGH THE BOOK OF SHADOWS, PHOEBE IS FREAKING OUT WHEN PIPER WALKS IN )  
  
  
  
PIPER - OK DARRYL IS GONNA TRY AND FIND THE VICTIMS FAMILIES TO … PHOEBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - PIPER I CAN'T LOOSE ANOTHER SISTER I JUST … I DON'T … I CAN'T … PAIGE PLEASE ….  
  
  
  
PAIGE - PHOEBE !!! I'M LOOKING AT THE BOOK AND I'M GONNA … OH FOUND THEM  
  
  
  
PIPER - OK PHOEBE CALM DOWN, BECAUSE YOU'LL WIND UP IN HOSPITAL AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR STRESS LEVEL, SO JUST CALM DOWN …. PAIGE WHAT DOES THE DAMN BOOK SAY?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - IT SAY'S THAT THEY CAN TRACK THEIR VICTIMS AND THEN THEY ATTACK THEM .  
  
  
  
PIPER - LEO  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - OK BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T ….  
  
  
  
(LEO ORBS IN)  
  
  
  
PIPER- HI LEO, HOW DO WE KEEP THESE FREAKS FROM FINDING PAIGE ?  
  
  
  
LEO - THEY DON'T KNOW, THEY'RE "NEWBIE" DEMONS, SO …  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - SO THEY DON'T HAVE A CLUE  
  
  
  
PAIGE - YOUR JOB REALLY DOES HAVE IT'S LIMITS  
  
  
  
PIPER - (GRABBING THE BOOK AND WALKING INTO THE LIVING ROOM , THE REAT FOLLOW HER) I SAY WE SUMMON, WE FREEZE , LEVI - KICK, CALL WHOOP ASS, AND THEN VANQUISH . WAS THEY'RE A SPELL PAIGE ?  
  
  
  
PAIGE - YEAH I ER POWER OF THREE ONE  
  
  
  
(THE DEMONS FADE IN IZZIE GRABS PAIGE ROSE FADES THEM OUT)  
  
  
  
  
  
PHOEBE – PAIGE ?PAIGE ? PAIGE YOU GET YOUR FLOWERY BUTT BACK HERE NOW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(SCENE THE ATTIC, PIPER IS LIGHTING CANDLES IN A CIRCLE PHOEBE IS LOOKING IN THE BOOK OF SHADOWS , LEO IS WATCHING THEM )  
  
  
  
LEO - PIPER SUMMONING THEM …  
  
  
  
PIPER - WILL MAKE THEM COME WITH PAIGE, WE THEN USE PAIGE TO VANQUISH THEM  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - OK BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE POWER OF THREE TO EVEN SUMMON THEM IT NEEDS PAIGE AS WELL  
  
  
  
PIPER - THEN …. WELL …. I'LL ….. DAMN IT LEO HELP US !!  
  
  
  
LEO - UNLESS YOU SUMMON THE POWER OF THREE ….  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - WELL LEO WE CAN'T COS THAT TAKES THE POWER OF THREE AND WE DON'T HA…..  
  
  
  
PIPER - PRUE  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - WHAT ?  
  
  
  
PIPER – WE SUMMON PRUE (LEO SMILES AT HER) WE SUMMON HER TO HELP US SUMMON THE FLOWER GUYS THEN WE ….  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - USE HER TO SAY THE SPELL . MORE POWERFUL WITH HER AS WELL AS PAIGE .  
  
  
  
LEO - THE POWER OF FOUR  
  
  
  
(TIME LAPSE PIPER AND PHOEBE ARE SAYING THE INCANTATION GRAMS APPERS)  
  
  
  
PIPER - HEY GRAMS WE'LL LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP IF YOU CAN PUT US THROUGH TO PRUE  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - POWER OF 4 STUFF  
  
  
  
GRAMS - POWER OF ….. NEVER MIND … PRUDENCE!!!  
  
  
  
(PRUE APPEARS NEXT TO GRAMS, LEO ORBS OUT)  
  
  
  
PRUE - PIPER? PHOEBE?  
  
  
  
PIPER + - PRUE?  
  
PHOEBE  
  
  
  
(PRUE STEPS OUT THE CIRCLE AND THEY HUG)  
  
  
  
GRAMS - I'LL LEAVE YOU GIRLS ALONE  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - (HALF CRYING HALF LAUGHING) WE'LL HAVE HER HOME BY 10  
  
  
  
(THEY ALL LAUGH IN BETWEEN TEARS, GRAMS LEAVES)  
  
  
  
PRUE - SO WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE ?  
  
  
  
PIPER- PAIGE OUR ER ….  
  
  
  
PRUE - OH YEAH I'VE SEEN PAIGE  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - WE NEED YOU TO HELP US SAVE HER  
  
  
  
(TIME LAPSE THE LIVING ROOM THE GIRLS ARE SAYING THE INCANTATION )  
  
  
  
ALL GIRLS - NATURE USED FOR AN EVIL PURPOSE  
  
THEY ARE WOUND THEY ARE TIED  
  
EVIL FLOWERS THE CHANGERS ENEMY  
  
WE WANT THEM BY OUR SIDE  
  
  
  
(THE FLOWER DEMONS APPEAR , HOLDING PAIGE )  
  
  
  
PAIGE - PIPER!  
  
  
  
(SHE FREEZES THEM AND PAIGE MOVES AWAY)  
  
  
  
PAIGE - PRUE?  
  
  
  
PRUE - HEY NO TIME TO EXPLAIN  
  
  
  
(PRUE USES HER POWER TO MOVE THE DEMONS CLOSER TOGETHER)  
  
  
  
PHOEBE - PAIGE CALL FOR THEIR POWER STUFF AND WRAP IT ROUND THEM, TO GIVE THE SPELL A BOOST .  
  
  
  
PAIGE - WHAT SHOULD I SAY?  
  
  
  
PIPER - TRY ERM … EVIL FLOWER STUFF  
  
  
  
PRUE - WHAT?  
  
  
  
PIPER - JUST TRY IT  
  
  
  
PAIGE - EVIL FLOWER STUFF (IT APPEARS IN HER HAND)  
  
  
  
PIPER – HA  
  
  
  
PRUE - EVEN WHEN I'M DEAD YOU BEAT ME  
  
  
  
(PRUE USES HER POWER TO MAKE THE FLOWERS WRAP ROUND THE DEMONS)  
  
  
  
PIPER - OK WHEN I UNFREEZE WE SAY THE SPELL  
  
  
  
(SHE UN FREEZES THEM)  
  
  
  
ALL GIRLS - THE PAIN YOU CAUSED  
  
WITH ALL YOUR FLOWERS  
  
WE MAKE YOU FEEL  
  
BY USING OUR POWERS  
  
  
  
(THE DEMONS SPIN ROUND AND THEN EXPLODE)  
  
  
  
(SCENE THE ATTIC, THE CANDLES ARE LIT, IN A CIRCLE , READY FOR PRUE)  
  
  
  
(PIPER, PHOEBE AND PRUE ARE ALL HUGGING)  
  
  
  
PRUE - PIPER DON'T TRY TO BE ME , YOU ARE UNIQUE, SPECIAL, BE YOU .  
  
PHOEBE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU WITH COLLEGE AND EVERYTHING  
  
  
  
(SHE WALKS OVER TO PAIGE)  
  
  
  
PRUE - YOUR GONNA BE A GREAT WITCH, AND AN AMAZING SISTER ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS, TAKE IT FROM ME, LIFE IS TOO SHORT.  
  
  
  
(SHE WALKS INTO THE CIRCLE)  
  
  
  
PRUE – I LOVE YOU ALL  
  
  
  
(SHE DISAPPEARS THE OTHERS ARE LEFT HUGGING)  
  
  
  
FINISH 


End file.
